Bride to Be
by Crystal Luna Starr
Summary: Three fiances. One bride. One online game. And one romance. Crazy? You bet.
1. A Nervous Wedding Prologue

Authors Note: Okay, I couldn't help it... giggles I just had to write a fanfic. I miss writing them, but I can't post this anywhere, seeing that doesn't have a Gaia Online section. So I'm going to post it in my journal for now.

This is actually my second Gaia fanfic, but my first one wasn't very good so I decided to write this one. nn I hope you enjoy.

What makes me wonder is what will happen if something similar happens to me in real life again. Hehe. I'm not gonna give away any spoilers.

--

The long white cloth trailed about as I paced infront of the mirror infront of me, revealing an equally nervous twin of reflection. My raven-black hair, usually long and dangling in layers, was pinned up, and my face was accented with bits of make-up, which, I had to admit, did something to my usually tan and plain skin. The long white cloth that followed me around was part of my dress; for I was 22, excited, nervous, and getting married.

As I fretted, worried like every bride would be, I tried my best to calm down. I stood infront of the gigantic windows at the side of the building, the ones that went from floor to ceiling. I peered above the crowds below, watching them, observing them. I heard my name drift from below, but it faded as it reached the third floor where I stood.

"... Are -they- here?" I wondered aloud to myself, watching people fret below me. I knew I was worrying people, but I just felt I needed a slight moment of peace. I knew a disappearing bride wasn't ever a good thing, but I needed the peace and quiet - NEEDED it - just until I could calm down.

I sighed, sitting down on one of the chairs in the vast room, picking up my veil before I sat down. My dress made a small "foof" sound as I sat, and I tried to smile but ended up thinking nervous thoughts again.

"Calm down, Crys," I told myself. "I know it's my big day, but... there's nothing to worry about, right?"

I sat back against the back of the chair, thinking about it. I placed my tiara in my lap and I stared at it.

"Why am I so worried, anyway?"

I sighed again, staring up at the ceiling. "I guess I'm just kind of... expecting something different," I whispered to myself, answering my own question. Then I started to laugh.

"Maybe I'm picturing black Chinese gowns and yukatas," I said with a smile. "Or maybe crazy receptions and more than one groom, not to mention a bride, marrying off a girl. Maybe I'm expecting some crazy Vegas style wedding, not so traditional."

Nostalgia flushed through me at that moment; I remembered what had caused this all, my life being the way it was, being played out before me in odd patterns. It made me laugh, the eternal memory in my mind, a memory I would never forget.

I grinned, and I felt a calming feeling flow through me. I started to think back where the whole thing started, the reason why I was getting married -now- and how that connected to the incident that had happened way back when I was 14 years old, the one that would change my life.

--

I'm tempted to write a manga out of this. giggles

Anyway, this is more of a prologue. First chapter and such shall be added as I write. And I'm really -really- wondering if this fic'll happen in the future, since part of it is based on what's happening now. Let's just see what happens. 


	2. And It Begins

Author's note: This chapter is actually a crazy dream I had, which started this whole fanfic. So enjoy my weird subconscious. XD

--

The world of Gaia is different from all others... it's a world where you could absorb yourself into a fantasy that beyond your own mind, your own thought, your own imagination. It can consume you into its miniscule details and take you on the ride of your dreams.

Of course, often it doesn't sway you until you realise what's going on, and it's too late to back out.

Most of the time though, this never really occurred to many, and they just thought it as a game, a game where they just lived out lives, not too similar from their own.

Like me.

I was really antisocial as a 14 year old, which is right around when I was introduced to GaiaOnline. I don't exactly remember the details on how I came across the site; I just remember big flashing letters in my head saying "ADDICTION!" as I played for the first three hours.

Like the day I started Gaia, I don't really remember the day when all this craziness started, I just remember it DID.

I think I was in Barton when it started. Barton Town was the first town introduced to the world of Gaia, and it was my meeting place today.

My character's long black hair rippled against the soft breeze that touched my face as soon as I logged in. I saw people I knew and tipped my large, black top hat at them, the material of the bristly gloves that covered my avatar's hands brushing against the brim. I started to walk, feeling the cobble stone underneath my leather boots.

"Where is he..." I muttered under my breath, as I examined the area above my black sunglasses. I sat down on the edge of the concrete fountain, hearing the splashing water next to me as I watched other people chatting, entering and exiting shops. I could hear the buzzing noises around me as I pulled my black, wolf-like tail around my legs, which were covered in large black baggy pants, so big that I had to roll them up at the bottom.

A small spray of water hit my back back and, jolting, I shivered, my upper body practically bare, only in a small, skimpy black top - sleeveless, strapless, showing my midriff and incredibly revealing. I could never wear anything like that in real life, and I remember how I felt about being revealing online - it seemed to give me a sense of boldness, which helped with my anti-social problem.

I remember I sat comfortably as I continued to look around. The sun, although virtual, felt warm against my skin. I looked up at the sky, and noticed it was the most azure blue ever - it was pure, and beautiful. I wagged my tail. Things felt good.

But not for long.

Suddenly, I heard my name. Err, rather, my nickname.

"CRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYSSSSSSSSSSSSSSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

Dragging out that last letter, I remember being tackled to the ground by the one girl who ever called me that nickname - Mikono, or what she rather liked to be called, Kochan.

I looked at the young girl who sat ontop of me. Kochan was one of my closest friends on Gaia. Sadly, she was immature, and I often had to take the big sister role, but it didn't bother me too much.

"Oof... get off me, Kochan," I muttered as I attempted to prop myself but couldn't under her weight. The young girl had a somewhat pouty look.

"Awwww, okay Cryssi." Kochan got up, and brushed off her pants, which were similar to mine. I stood up as well, and she looked at me with a pondering look as she twirled one of her pigtails in her fingers, her hands adorned with black gloves. Long light blue sleeved covered her arms until they reached her shoulders, which were bare. The light blue sweater was held up by two straps near her neck.

I sat back down on the fountain and Kochy continued to look at me with a questioning look.

"Why're you over here in Barton?" the young girl finally asked me, as she placed a finger on her lips. I was almost never in Barton, I preferred other places. And Kochan knew it. "Wouldn't you rather go fishing with me?"

I laughed at her impled invitation. "Sorry Kochy, but I can't."

"Why not?" I heard her pout, and I smiled as I looked back up at the azure sky.

"Waiting for Kaki," I responded, pulling down my hat so that the brim shaded my eyes. "He's meeting me here."

"Are you two going on a daaaatttttteee or something?" Kochy asked, stretching the letters on the word "date" as she swayed back and forth on the tips of her gigantic black boots. I laughed in response, my eyes glittering with laughter. "So is that a yes?"

I continued to laugh, until I had to cover my mouth with my leather-covered hand, trying hard to stop my giggles, the bristles of my glove brushing against my face.

Finally, I responded. "Nah, we're both too freaky to date each other. The most we could do is like, go around town in really fancy clothes and make everybody -think- we're married for them to only find out that we're not."

"So... you guys are only friends, or what then?"

"Friendsy-friends," I nodded reassuringly, and then got up, stretching. I started to walk around a bit, and Kochy leaped to catch up, her light blue sweater flying against the breeze, the soft fabric pressed against her chest.

Together we walked, and Kochy held my arm as they looked by shops, and Kochy pointed out some of the items in the windows and a few people whom she recognised. "Look! There's Ian! Hi Ian!"

I laughed, but then noticed something out of the corner of my eye - a flash of green. I started to run towards it, having a good idea of who it could be, but still somewhat unsure within the crowds in Barton Town.

I smiled as I caught up, and stood, catching my breath, infront of my good friend Kaki. His green hair shone bright in the sunlight, and he wore a black mask over his eyes, so the blue of his irises was hard to detect. The breeze pressed his white sweater against his chest and sent his black tie flying against the wind, trying to grasp it. He grinned, as I stopped infront of him, in a somewhat bent over position, my long black hair falling over my face and mouth grasping the air around me as I panted.

"You sure don't like running, do you?" He asked me acknowledgingly. Kaki was also a close friend of mine on Gaia. We knew each other well.

"Nope, not in real life, and not on Gaia... but at least I'm not as tired." I flashed a smile in return and straightened up. I noticed that Kochy had followed and had now just caught up. "Kochy, this is my friend Kaki."

"Hiya," the boy responded, grinning. He held out a black gloved hand. "Kaki Sakagami."

Kochan smiled and held out her hand in response, smiling ear to ear. "Mikono, but call me Kochan." They shook hands, chitchatting a little bit. 'Man... I wish I could be like that,' I thought to myself.

"So why'd you guys meet up, anyway?" Kochy asked, her hands at her hips. She was a curious girl, if not a tad nosy.

"Boredom, mostly," Kaki responded. He pretended to yawn, and then laugh. "Where do you guys wanna go? I'll do anything but shop, I'm kinda scared of you two shopping together, from what I've heard from."

I grinned, brushing the thought I had earlier off. "Yeah, we're total shopping freaks."

"Item obsessors!" Kochan added helpfully.

"Rare hunters!"

"Yeah!" Kochy giggled, and she hugged me. I was definately a lot like Kochan's big sister. I laughed and patted Kochan on the head. Kaki laughed as well.

"You are right though, we did meet up out of boredom..." I thought to myself, trying to think of a place. "Where should we go?"

"I want to fish," Kochy pouted. "Fishy fishy fish."

"Let's go then," Kaki said, smiling. "Sounds fun."

"Ne, fine then." I stuck my tongue out. I personally didn't like fishing too much because of Logan, the fishing NPC that watched over Bass'ken lake for cheaters and the like. He always stole my hat before I went into the lake, mostly because he thought it would "scare the fish". I think it's just because he liked trying it on.

Kochy laughed. "Maybe this time you can convince Logan to let you wear it."

"Doubt it..." I muttered. Then I sighed. "C'mon, let's hurry up and get this over with."

Both of my friends smiled at me and took one of my arms, and started to drag me in the direction of Bass'ken. I continued muttering to myself, saying things like I would steal all of Logan's fish if he stole my hat again.

And that's when the adventure began...

--

Not too much critique on this chapter, mostly 'cause I'm lame like that... There might be a few errors because the first time I wrote this down, it was in the third person, and I ended up just editting that directly. Please tell me if there are any errors! Otherwise, enjoy, I suppose! 


End file.
